A Kit x Alaya fic
by CC-RandomDragon
Summary: This is my first fic EVAR! Plz read & reviw,thnkz!
1. Chapter 1

This is dedicated to my favorite authors: Aurora Lunar 0Love This0 & Canadiancloneluver

Also, my little bro, who helped me hide this entire project from my mom. XP

Chapter 1-Da First Chapter

-Kit-

Kit walked down one of those boring white hallways. He just got back from Ryloth, and couldn't wait for a nice long shower. Being a Nautolan, he was upset when he had to go to the dry planet of the Twi'leks. He let his mind wander, sorting through his thoughts. Kit didn't notice the busty blue jedi coming around the corner.

-Alaya-

Alaya was frustrated. She just had a long, boring meeting with the jedi council. It was always hard to listen to mace bicker, especially after lousing 5 of her best fighter pilots. Alaya always made a point of getting to know her troopers; so it was always hard on her when they died. The small moon she had freed had a lot of Trandoshons, who were racist against the Twi'leks. She was REALLY upset, if one more sour thing happened, shed blow up.

Cruse words from around the galaxy were herd as the two jedi crash into each other. Kit blushed. He had always admired the beautiful Twi'lek. "OMG, I'm so sorry Alaya! I didn't see you there." He offered his hand. All of Alaya's frustration disappeared as he helped her up. No one could resist his contagious smile. Kit helped her pick up her books and then they headed off towards the airlift.

"Mace set a new record for his horrid rants today." Alaya told kit as he signaled the lift."I heard abut Stars and the others."He said sadly, looking down."I'm so sorry, they were good men."Alaya sniffed, blinking back tears."I hate it when they die "She looked at kit. "They saved my life, you know. And now there gone, just like that."Alaya sighed .Kit saw she was about to cry, so hid did the only thing kit could do: he pulled her into a gentile embrace. The doors started to open, he let her go."Ill see you tomorrow "Kit said kindly. Alaya looked up at him.""Thank you Kit""Any time "the lift doors closed.

-Kit-

Kit didn't notice how excited he was until he got into the 'fresher. 'Do I really like her that much?' He asked himself as he stepped into the shower. After he 'adjusted' himself, he began to wonder 'does Alaya like me?' Kit decided to go to the mess hall for some 'food'. (He had NO idea of what that mush REALLY was…)

-Alaya-

Alaya was no longer upset. How could she be, with kit and his EPIC SMILE around? He could always cheer her up. She thought she might have feelings for the green Nautolan. 'No ', she thought to herself' its against the jedi code, I can't have feelings for him. 'Alaya walked inside her dorm. 'attachments lead to the dark side.' She got out her paints. With the small jedi salary she made, Alaya liked to buy art supplies. She took lessons before she became a jedi, so she was pretty good. Alaya picked up her brush and started painting.

END OF CHAPTER 1!

Plz review, thnkz!


	2. Chapter 2

People who reviewed:

Some random person who didn't put there name

Ill try to write as much as I can. I already have 5 chapters.

Knight Benedicta

Sorry but I can't spell words like a normal person. (Big surprise there)

WARNING: I HAVE PUT HOLO INFRONT OF THINGS THAT SHOULDN'T BE HOLO. (LIKE HOLO-WATCH)

CHAPTER 2 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-KIT-

Kit walked out of the council doors. He had just received a new mission and was leaving in a week. He decided to go train and headed of to the room where jedi train. (Training room?) On the way, he crashed (again) into skids."Whoa! Sorry General! Didn't see you there."He said."Its ok and you can call me Kit. It is my name after all. Where are you going private?"Skids straightened."Its Skids sir- um, kit. And I'm going EVERYWHERE! The new guys deliver mail and , Could you take this box to General Secura for me?"Kit smiled, "Sure thing "as he took the box from him."Have a nice day."

-Alaya-

Alaya walked through the heavy underbrush. She was lost, she knew it."Ugg! Bly, you got anything?" "No sir, how much longer till were there?" She turned to him "Only a few more hours... I think " They reached the top of a large hill. Now that they could see for miles, Alaya knew they wouldn't be back at camp any time soon."Were doomed!"Bly exclaimed, sitting on the ground and taking out one of those roll thingies that clones eat." Totally lost, were NEVER going to find our way back!" 'That's strange' thought Alaya. 'He never talks that way, usually I'm the one talking that way!' She looked back at Bly, only it wasn't Bly anymore. It was Kit. "huh?" was all she got out before he slammed her (gently) into the nearest tree, kissing her senseless. By now she should have figured out it was a dream, but at the moment she was a little busy….Alaya wrapped her arms and legs around kit, deepening the kiss. He ran his hands up her smooth legs. Alaya gasped, looking down. They were suddenly both in there under where, and not for long! Kit looked into her ocean blue eyes."I LOVE YO—"

Alaya shot out of bed. "Ahhh!" And onto the floor! Looking up to her night stand, her holo-clock (forgive me) told her it was 6:00 am. She needed to hurry if she was going to meet up with her troopers for breakfast. She hurried to get dressed.

(Sorry for interrupting this sad attempt at a ROMANCE fic.*doges rotten tomato*But I'd just like to point out that the pple at the temple all have different time zones. So Kit can train in the training room while Alaya sleeps.)

-Kit-

Kit looked at his holo-watch (kill me now). 'Alaya should be done with breakfast by now. 'He thought to himself. 'I guess its time to give this box to her. He couldn't wait to see what was inside it. Kit wasn't the most patient person. Just shaking, sniffing, and x raying (not really) the box wouldn't hold him off forever.

*DingDong* The holo-doorbell rang. (*dies*) "Coming" yelled Alaya, even though it was a small 1 room dorm with a bathroom. "Hey Alaya" Kit said, suddenly shy."Skids asked me to give you this box."Alaya took it from him." Thanks Kit! Want to come in? There some tea that should be ready by now." "Sure!" Kit followed her into the dorm.

PLZ REVIEW! (Or ill kill you with holo-cookies! )


	3. Chapter 3

**A drunk man's ramblings are a sober mans thoughts.**

**-Some TV show or something…**

**Thanks for reviewing/adding this story to your favorites/alert list; it means a lot to me**

**Knight Benidicta**

**Aurora Lunar 0Love This0**

Yes, you and Canadiancloneluver are my favorite fan fiction authors. I also love **mad'ika**, **silver ears**, **anijay, Feeding the Wolfs** and whoever else is on my favs list. Go check it out.

**Canadiancloneluver**

I'm glad you read it, ill update as soon as possible!

**San davis 687**

I have no idea who you are, but thanks for the kind reviw!

**Toby7400**

Thnkz 4 adding me!

**Feeding the Wolfs**

I love kit too

**Who ever else read this but didn't review**

I will find you….

**Chapter3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Kit had never been inside Alaya's dorm before. It was nicely organized and spacious. She had arranged what little furniture she had to make the room look as big as possible. Alaya put the box in her closet among a bunch of colorful paintings. Kit took a closer look at them. He could tell most of them were of her and her squad, on different adventures. There was one of her jumping of a waterfall to save a trooper, another of Bly killing a nexu, there was even a young trooper holding a kitten.'Cute kitten…' Kit also saw many paintings of himself, playing with Alaya as kids. He couldn't help but blush. 'Alaya panted me? That's sooo romantic… right?'

"What's in the box?"He asked."Oh, its paints. I buy them with my spare credits. Do you like the paintings?""Yes! There wonderful, I really like that one there. Did it really happen?" he asked, pointing to one of the larger ones. It was Alaya and her old master, riding a Taun Taun. "Why yes! It was on dagobah, we bought it for transportation. Want some coffee? I also have tea if you want some.""Sure, that sounds great."

Bly stumbled down the hall with Hawk and Skids. He usually never got drunk, but Jet and Riff bet him that he couldn't drink twenty bottles in half an hour. He couldn't. Now, after fifteen, he was as good as dead. You might even mistake him for a dead guy. He even smelt dead. Skids was half as bad, he got drunk easy. With Hawk it was hard to tell, he could be drunk as hell, but seem perky as ever. He could also be asleep and seem as perky as ever. A useful skill.

As the trio gracefully fell down the hall, they flew into Kit, who was walking out of Alaya's quarters. "Whoa! Easy there guys! That's the third crash I've been in this week!"Kit and hawk helped them up"Sorry, sir… HE DID IT!" yelled skids, for no apparent reason, falling down again."Wow! Look at all the pretty stars!" Exclaimed Bly, pointing to the ceiling."Sir, I is requesting, um, permission to take skids to our quarters and leave this baka to you."Requested hawk, who was trying to stand at attention and failing miserably. He must have drunk a lot. "Sure thing captain. You are dismissed."Kit said, finding it hilarious that the normally perfect troopers could be so drunk. Hawk picked skids up over his shoulder and set of. Let's hope they made it there. "C'mon commander, time to go." Kit used a force trick to clear Bly's mind."AHHHHHH! WHERE AM I?" Yelled Bly."Sorry about the instant sober thing, you were drunk, and although it was really funny, I'm not carrying you to your room. So I used a temporary force trick to clear your mind. It doesn't cost any energy, but you will get a killer hangover…Lets hurry, before it wears off."Kit dragged Bly to his quarters.

By the time they got there the force was wearing off. Bly was slowly getting drunker and drunker.

( CC declares Drunker a new word*gigity*)

Bly stripped into his boxers and laid down."Bly, can I talk to you about Alaya?"Kit asked, knowing that drunk ass Bly would talk easy."Sure thing boss..." Bly was defiantly getting drunker."Um, do you think she likes me? Like, like likes me? Like more then just like, like a romantic like liking of me?"How Bly understood that sentence-zilla, we shall never know."Yesser,shesa alwys a talking bout chu, telling uses bout da amazing kits of fisto. Der amazing, you are. Hmn?"(Translation – Why yes, I think she does like you. She talks about you a lot, says your amazing.) Bly really needed to work on his slurring."Thank you Bly, Ill go now.""Nugie, snuhungle, kittens, mumph."Kit walked out the door.

No, I was not high when I wrote this. No flames, or ill kill you with new and amazing words liker **drunker **and **gigity**. Heck, ill sick my **rofl-copter** on you!***insert evil laugh***

_**Will update **__**asap thnkz 4 reading Plz review**_


	4. Chapter 4

**PPLE who reviewed**

**Knight Benedicta**

Yes, Bly makes a great drunk trooper. I really enjoyed writing that chapter.

**People who review will get free advertisement on fics/ chat rooms/ friends/blogs online. If you don't review on my fic, ill not review on yours!** (Not really I love you all and will review till I have bloody fingers.)

**Warning: This chapter has a gay/yaoi reference, it does not have anything too bad, you can just ignore it if you want to. Hawk/Skids if the next fic I will be making and it ties into this fic. Plz check it out when I post it. Thnkz**

Chapter 4

Kit woke up the next day, ready to tell Alaya about his feelings for her. There was only one problem, he had no idea how. Kit decided to go to the public library to do some research on romance. (The jedi library didn't allow stuff like that.)If all else failed, he would go ask Hawk about it. Hawk and Skids were a couple (don't tell anyone, it's a secrete.) so he would know about forbidden romance. Being gay was just as taboo as jedi couples, and Kit figured Hawk would have plenty of tips for him. That, and that there was no one else in a relationship that he knew. Once he holo-maped the nearest library, a smiling green jedi ran out of the temple faster then you could say, um" Oh wow! Look at the green blob running past us!" (Yah, I know I'm lame)

Alaya also woke up that morning…wait, did I just write that? Whatever. Alaya went to eat breakfast with her squad.

"Morning boys!" She said cheerfully, taking her customary spot at one end. A chorus of "Good morning" and "Hi Alaya!" were her normal reply. Alaya smiled, unlike most jedi, (like Mace) she was good friends with her squad. Good enough to know when something was wrong with one of them. Instead of scolding his brothers for there poor table manners or updating them on the war effort, Bly was quietly eating with his head down.

Bly didn't remember what he had told Kit, but he felt really guilty. As soon as he figured out that Alaya liked Kit, she made him promised not to tell anybody. She had said that it wasn't the jedi way, and that those feelings would pass in time.

Bly looked up, seeing Alaya watching him. He inhaled his food and left as soon as possible. When he got out of the mess hall, a green blob raced past him, making him spin around like in the cartoons.( you are supposed to laugh, why didn't you think it was funny?*crys from lack of a funny bone*)

Kit walked into an old library. Looking around, it was nothing like the one at the temple, there were posters of books there, with krat dragons and almost naked twi'leks. He tried to picture Alaya in those out fits.* insert unnecessary boner joke =3* after realizing that boners were probably not allowed in a public library, he stopped to go look for books.

After reading all the sappy romances his mind could handle, he decided that he needed professional help. Too bad he couldn't get any. Romance was complicated. How was he supposed to remember what different flowers meant? What if he got a 'marry me' flower instead of a 'kit loves you and wants you as his gf' flower. Not that he didn't want to marry her, but just not now. Kit decided that he really needed to talk to Hawk before asking Alaya to be his Gf .So he headed off to the clone barracks.

Alaya hurried out of the mess hall. 'Where did Bly run off too?' She decided to go check the training room, which was usually where he was when he was troubled. Sure enough, there was Bly, taking out his life troubles on an innocent punching bag."Have mercy Bly, the bag doesn't deserve to die like that!" He looked at her, sheepishly."Heh, sorry, I'm just kind of upset."They sat down on a bench. (This is not a Bly/Alaya don't get any ideas.) "Alaya, um, well, some brothers and I went out to this club. I don't usually drink, but there was this bet, and then I was dead, and then there was kit, and 'sFault!""You what?""I told kit that you like him."Alaya didn't know if she should be relived that she didn't have to tell him, or angry because Bly promised not to tell."Did he seem ok with it?"Bly didn't expect that reaction. He figured that she would be angry."Um, yah, he asked me, and I think he likes you. Why? Are you going to try a relationship?""I don't know Bly; there's a lot to think about here. I could be thrown out of the temple! I don't know if this is a good idea."Bly patted her shoulder."If you want, I could ask Kit, or something, if there's anything I could do to help. I feel like I kind of owe you."She smiled."Thanks Bly. If there's anything I can think of, ill let you know.

On the way over, he bumped into mace, who told him to go fuck himself, guess he hadn't taken his pills again. He also passed Anakin skywalker, who was shouldering a suspiciously large duffle bag. Kit could've sworn he herd it cry for help. After passing some more disturbing jedi, tripping on a mouse droid, and getting lost, he finally made it to his destination: the refresher. After that, he continued on his quest.

**Yes, I know this story is lameish, if I get a good Idea and make 20 chapters, then I'll probably improve on these past chapters. I know I could add some dialog and make them better/longer.**

**The 10****th**** reviewer will get a reward!(Either holo-cookies, an oneshot or a songfic.)**


End file.
